Just a clone
by Pitta
Summary: In our world, you will be locked out if you're different. In this world, you will be locked out if you're the same. And Lucina is the one who discovers this. Rated T for violence and coarse language.
1. Chapter 1 - my arrival

**Hello everybody. This story wasn't planned, but this problem BOTHERS me. I am totally done with all those flames toward Lucina and Sakurai that she's a wasted character. I personally wanted her more than Chrom. In fact, she is the newcomer I am the most excited for after Palutena (Palutena is definitely number one) . And she isn't a wasted slot, but an extra slot (keep that in mind people). **

**With that done, I say this fic is AU (technically, Smash Brothers is already AU). The only thing that can be seen as canon is the fact that Lucina is the daughter of Chrom and the female Robin. And sorry if some of the characters are OOC. And it may contain Lucina X Ike (I don't know yet).**

**Sorry for my English. I try my best, but it is not my first language.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything. But it would be awesome if I did (but I think it will be more Super Bash Sisters or Kid Zelda Emblem).**

I stared out the window of Master Hand's black limousine. My father and mother sat next to me. Urgh...how could I possible turn the mansion upside down with my parents walking around the whole time. I loved them. In fact, I would give my life for them. But as adolescent, I wanted to make friends and joke around with them. I felt a hand on my shoulder: it was my mother.

'I see something is bothering you, am I right?' Robin asked.

'No, I'm just a bit nervous,' I said quickly. I didn't want to hurt them.

'Don't worry so much. I have heard there are a lot of swordsmen near your age. I am sure you will make many friends...and maybe a boyfriend.' I immediately blushed.

'Mom!' I said embarrassed. But she had somewhere a point. I felt attracted to swordsmen. I had heard Ike Greil also joined the tournament and that he was muscular. I really hoped he hadn't already a relationship. But I would never have a chance with anybody if my parents embarrassed me the whole time.

'Please, don't embarrass me the whole tournament.'

'We try to do our best,' Chrom said. Oh boy, this was gonna be a long difficult time for me.

'We are on our final destination. And I mean the mansion and not the stage,' Master Hand said. I got out the limousine and looked at the huge mansion before me. Not a castle, like back home, but still a huge building. Master Hand floated and guided us to the front door.

'I'm sure Peach will welcome you and give you a tour and a room et cetera,' Master Hand said. 'If you have problems, you can always visit me in my office.' And with that, the giant hand opened the door.

'Peach! Newcomers for you!' he shouted. Within a minute, a young lady with a long pink dress and blond hair appeared. She shook our hands.

'Oh hi everyone and welcome at the Smash Mansion, the cosiest mansion for fighters.' We introduced ourselves.

'You are from Fire Emblem, isn't it?' Peach asked.

'Yes, you're right,' Robin said.

'I recognised the blue hair and swords,' she said. I looked uncomfortable at my dad. He was only a part of my mother's final smash, because he was a blue-haired swordsman.

'Master Hand invited me to join to change that view,' my mother said. We were still standing outside the mansion. The sun was burning my pale skin. I hoped I could enter soon.

'Can we come in?' I asked.

'Of course of course,' Peach said and we went through the door. Oh... my... god..., it was a huge mess! Parts of the wall were black, probably burnt by one of the smashers. Some paintings hung crooked and the ground was littered with clothes and papers.

'Euhh...' was the only thing I could say.

'Our janitor hasn't arrived yet,' Peach said. 'I really hope ROB enters soon. Not because he's a good fighter, but because he's a good janitor.' I was really confused. Who the heck was ROB? Something blue rushed past us. Peach caught it at its ears and now I could see what it was. It was a huge blue hedgehog.

'Ho Sonic. Say hi to our new fighters,' she said strict. Sonic looked at me.

'Hey! Are you Marth's little sister?' he asked. I looked confused at him.

'No...huh? What are you talking about?' I asked.

'You look awfully like him,' Sonic said.

'I have to agree with him,' Peach added. Ok, I was now confused as heck.

'Peach, can you tell us our room. We are tired of the day travelling,' Robin said.

'Sure, I will take you to it,' she said. I wanted to introduce myself to the other smashers. Back home, I didn't have much contact with other people.

'Where is the living room?' I asked.

'Through that door.' Peach pointed at a door. I made nod as thanks and walked to the door, while my parents and Peach walked upstairs. I heard the noises of talking and laughing. When I opened the door, it immediately became silent. I saw many people staring at me.

'Hello everyone. I'm...'

'MARTH! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!' a blonde boy with a green tunic and green hat interrupted loudly. The crowd became immediately a chaos.

'Okay. We already knew you was somewhat feminine, but this...is extreme,' a brown-haired girl said. The green-haired girl next to her chuckled.

'Marth, if you wanted to be a girl, you could talk about it. I could fix it for you easily, without...you know, the human way...' the greenette said.

'Looks like we DO have Super Bash Sisters,' the brunette girl laughed.

'Now there's a reason why I mistook you for being a girl,' an angel with messy brown tufts said. 'Bad for me some fangirls took it serious!' I could explode in confusion.

'What is going on with that "Marth". I'm Lucina!' I shouted. It became silent again.

'Oww...' a blunette said. My heart made a jump. Was this Ike? He was so handsome! I forgot the awkward looks for a moment. Those muscles...he looked so strong. I was sunk in my thoughts, but snapped out them when a plumber in red shook my hands.

'It's-a me, Mario. I'm the captain of-a the fighters,' he said.

'Oh hey Mario. Nice to meet you,' I answered.

'It's-a time for your introduction fight.' An introduction fight? Sounded a lot like "Showing your skills so the rest knows you abilities". But I thought everybody had done this too, so I hadn't a choice.

'And where am I supposed to do that?' I asked.

'BATTLEFIELD, NO ITEMS, MULTIMAN!' the whole crowd yelled in unison.

'Come guys, aren't you interested in her moveset?' a talking Fox asked. Almost the whole crowd stood up. Mario guided me to the transportation room, while the rest was following me. When I stepped through a door, I accidentally bumped into someone. He rubbed the place on his head I had hit. When I thought it couldn't be more strange, I looked at him and gasped. He was an exact male copy of me! Was this that "Marth" everybody was talking about? He was...well, somewhat feminine with the tiara in his azure hair. In fact, I wore the SAME tiara.

'Oh, sorry,' I apologised. He looked confused too.

'Who let this cosplaying fangirl in our mansion?' he asked annoyed, but also a bit anxious. A cosplaying fangirl? I was really insulted.

'I am NOT a fangirl. I'm joining the fray!' I snapped. Marth pushed me aside and left, but I could hear him murmuring. What was wrong with him? Mario beckoned at me, as sign to walk further. The smashers took place in a large waiting room with a jumbo-screen.

'You can-a step into the transporter,' Mario instructed. I nodded and stepped in the glass capsule. Mario closed the door and I took a deep breath. I could do it. I would show them what I can. The teleport warped me into the Battlefield stage. The doors opened and I stepped through.

'Livestream in three, two, one,' a narrator said. Not only the other smashers would see me, but also the audience we would fight for.

'GO!' Immediately, colourful robots appeared. I raised my legendary sword, Falchion. The robots started attacking, so did I. They were no match for me. The one disappeared after another as I cut through their skin of steel. In no time, all the robots were gone and I made a smile. That was an easy fight. I couldn't wait to see their amazed faces that girls could swordfight. Yes, I was a princess, but absolutely no damsel-in-distress. I automatically transported back. I wanted to see their surprised faces. Faces full of respect and wonderment. But when I saw them... disappeared my smile. They looked the opposite.

**Oh boy...I see the hate reviews already coming...**

**But, if you like it or agree with me, please leave a review. I will really appreciate that!**

**-Pitta.**


	2. Chapter 2 - the sadness of disacceptance

**I'm back with chapter two! Wow, I've never had so many views on the day of publishing. Thank you all for your reviews! I love to see your opinions! If you have any ideas, review them. Most of the time, I will put your ideas in.**

**This chapter is one of the more dramatic chapters (sorry AFeralFurry) but I promise the next one will be brighter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Even some sentences are based on quotes from actual people.**

The smashers quickly surrounded me. They were yelling and shouting angrily at me. I raised my hands a bit in defence.

'She's a Marth clone!' someone shouted.

'We don't need more clones!' someone else shouted.

'It's like the whole Roy situation. But you are exactly the same as Marth! At least Roy looked different!'

'Why has Master Hand even invited you?' I was shocked by the reactions. I wasn't able to respond. What could I do? I thought I was welcome here, but apparently not.

'I'm gonna talk to Master Hand, today!' the blond in green shouted. The rest agreed with his action. I was hurt, really hurt.

'Shut up and leave me alone!' I shouted and pushed some people aside. They still looked angry, but didn't follow me. I walked to the hall. Peach just walked downstairs.

'Peach, room, now,' was all I could say. She looked worried.

'Are you all right?' she asked. Hadn't she watched my introduction fight? Apparently not, because she was still calm.

'No, totally not,' I snapped back, but realised I reacted mean to her. 'Sorry for my tone, but it's about the rest of this mansion. I'm not welcome because I'm a clone.' Peach walked to me and lay a hand on my shoulder.

'They indeed don't like clones. Not even semi-clones. I feel really sorry for you,' she said. 'Follow me to your room.' I nodded and followed the lady in pink. We went upstairs and entered a large corridor.

'Here is your room,' Peach said and pointed at the door. She turned around and walked away. I looked at the door. On the door stood two symbols: a sword and a kind of "S" symbol. That meant I had a roommate. It made me a bit sad. Almost everyone hated me, only because I looked like someone else. It was probably a girl, but which girl. It didn't look like Peach was my roommate. She would have been a good roommate, cause she didn't yell at me. I had seen more girls in the mansion. Maybe that girl with brown hair, or the greenette, or the one in the turquoise dress. Maybe if I looked through my room, I would know it. I opened the door. The room had a dark blue carpeting with light blue walls and cherry wood furniture. At each side of the room stood a bed with the same light blue blankets. I plopped down on my bed. I thought it would be a great time here. With a strong bound with each other beyond the battles. Maybe they were right. Did I really deserve to be here if someone else is exact the same? Master Hand said he had faith in me. But did he still have it after all the hate reactions from the smashers and our audience? I really didn't know. Someone knocked on the door.

'Lucina, are you there?' a very familiar voice asked.

'Mom?' The door opened and the white-haired woman walked in.

'I've just had my introduction fight. And...I heard about yours,' my mother said. The sadness was clearly visible in her eyes. I hugged my mother tightly and buried my nose in her cloths.

'Everybody hates me,' I sobbed. Robin gently stroked my midnight blue hair to comfort me.

'That's not true, darling,' she reassured. 'I'm sure you will make friends.' I looked up.

'Do you think so?' I asked insecurely. My mother lay her hands on my shoulders and looked straight in my eyes.

'I am sure. And never forget that your father and I will always help you. No matter what or why, we will protect you like you protect us.' I made a weak smile.

'Thank you,' I said.

'Do you already know who your roommate is?' my mother changed from subject.

'No, I don't know, but I haven't seen the properties of my roommate yet,' I said. I walked to the other bed. There stood a photo frame on the nightstand. I picked it up.

'I think I found her,' I said when I saw the photo of two people. The one was a girl with long blond hair and the other was a brunette boy with wings. Was that the angel who mistook Marth for being a girl? And who was the other girl? I had never seen her before. Was she the angel's girlfriend? And who of the two was my roommate?

'Let me see?' my mother asked. I gave her the photo frame.

'It says: "Samus and Pit". If I remember correctly the boy's name is Pit. He explained the whole situation about you.' Robin placed it back.

'I think you should seek one of them and introduce yourself as her or his new roommate,' my mother said.

'Okay, I'm gonna seek them,' I said. Robin smiled.

'See you at dinnertime,' she said and we both walked out the room. She went back to her own room and I walked downstairs. I saw a muscular man in blue with a red helmet and triangle shaped eyes.

'Show me your moves! Oh wait, we all know them already!' he taunted when I walked past him. I looked annoyed away. Please shut up. I walked through a door and entered another corridor. My attention went to a door with _office_ on it. Was this Master Hand's office? It must be. I heard voices coming out the room.

'Why is she here anyways?' I heard a voice saying. I stopped in my track. That was about me! I lay an ear against the door and listened.

'Well, it's a complicated case,' Master Hand said. Complicated? How complicated could it be?

'I want to know it,' the blond boy said. 'In the past hour, we got tons and tons of post. Hate mail, to be exact. And they all speak about one person, Lucina, or Marth 2.0.' It felt like I someone stabbed me in the chest.

'Okay Link! I will tell you. It's all about her mother, Robin. You know, she joins the tournament. And she was the only one I really wanted to invite, to be honest. But then...her final smash. Chrom is a part in her final smash, so I had to give him a room too. And now comes it. With both her parents here, there is nobody home to take care of her. So I finally decided to invite her as well, although she is pretty much a clone.'

'So, basically. She's just a lucky bird,' the blond, whose name was Link concluded.

'If you look it that way, yes.' That hurt. That really hurt. I wasn't even supposed to be here! Only because I couldn't take care of myself? First, I could easily take care of myself. And second, I felt betrayed. I thought I was special enough to join. Even Master Hand thought I was a clone! Tears welled up behind my eyes. I ran away and sat down on the floor in the empty laundry room. I crossed my arms around my knees and buried my face in my knees. Salt tears escaped from my eyes and made wet spots on my cloths. I started crying silently.

'Why...?' was the only thing I could say. Too much emotions had taken control over my body. Sadness, anger, confusion and despair.

'Did you hear something?' I heard someone say. I looked up and tried to sweep my tears away as quick as possible. I didn't want anybody see me crying.

'Yeah...Shall we have a look?' another person said. The door opened and a girl looked around. She gasped when she saw me.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' she asked in a friendly way. She was the girl from the photo.

'I...I...' I stuttered. She slowly walked to me.

'Your eyes are red. Are you ok?' she asked and beckoned to the other person to enter. It was Pit, who entered.

'Not really...' I said. They took a seat next to me.

'Do you want to talk about?' she offered. 'By the way, I'm Samus and I heard I'm your roommate.' So Samus was my roommate? She looked to be very nice.

'And I'm Pit and her brother. Long story...' the angel said.

'I'm Lucina, or what everyone else calls me, Marth number two.' The two gave a look as if they feel the pain I felt.

'Ay...that's no fun. Sorry for my roommate Link. He freaked out a bit, but if you know him better, he is very nice,' Pit said.

'I don't know what's wrong with this tournament,' Samus said. 'Everybody seems to be huffy. Not only the smashers, but also our audience.'

'So, I'm not the only one who's hated?' I asked.

'No, in fact. I was quite popular in the previous tournaments. But since I introduced my new heels, everyone seems to complain about it. They call me a slut!'

'And take me, for instance. I have been bullied, only because I was better than before. I climbed from seventeenth to second in the tier list. They called me "Master Hand's pet", because I got a so-called extra treatment. Jealousy, that's the reason.' My sadness disappeared quickly. I wasn't alone!

**Please leave a review! I read each and every one of them and I really like them.**

**-Pitta.**


	3. Chapter 3 - an alliance of friends

**I'm back with the third chapter! I read several reviews about the OOC-ness of characters and want to make something clear: Yes, I made them OOC. Yes, I do know their real personality, but this is how I, the almighty author, see them in this story. I'm sorry if I bother you with that and you are free to complain about it. However, still thanks for reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**And now the warning: CHARACTERS ARE OOC!**

'You know what guys?' I asked.

'No, tell up,' Samus said.

'Maybe there are more smashers like us! We should start an alliance. We assist and help each other, although the times are dark. We are stronger together.' Pit and Samus looked at each other for a second and turned their heads back at me.

'Sounds great!' Pit chirped.

'Good concept. We can't change ourselves or other's opinions, but we can at least ease our mental pain,' Samus said.

'Hereby, this alliance is now officially created,' I said. We shook each other's hands. No matter what was going to happen, people could count on me and I could count on them.

'Euh...girls,' Pit said. 'It's almost dinnertime! We eat chicken tonight and if you are later than Ike, Yoshi or Kirby, you will get nothing.' Samus' eyes widened.

'That's true!' she said alarmed. 'Come along Lucina!' We stood up and rushed to the dinner room. So Ike loved chicken. I chuckled a bit by the thought seeing him with forty drumsticks on his plate. The dinner room contained one giant table and a self-service buffet near the kitchen. Now I understood you had to be first. I grabbed a plate and filled it with some food. When I walked to the table, I saw Pit waving to me.

'Wanna sit next to us?' he asked. I smiled and took a seat between Pit and Samus.

'Bon appétit,' I said. I started my meal, until I heard the sound of laughing and yelling. I looked up and I saw a giant turtle and the man in blue poking Marth. He looked very annoyed.

'Martha, Martha, Martha!' the turtle nagged and the man sniggered. Marth's cheeks turned red.

'Stop please,' he said, but the two didn't stop.

'Is it time for your daily make-over time with Peach?' the man said. Marth pushed them aside.

'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' He suddenly shouted and walked away. I looked at Pit and Samus.

'Did you see that too?' I asked. The two nodded.

'Poor Marth. Only because he is somewhat feminine,' Samus said.

'Shall we talk to him after dinner?' I offered.

'I think that's the best plan,' Pit said. I ate my dinner and everyone introduced themselves. Now I finally knew everyone's name. Ike indeed had a dinnerplate full of chicken. Marth sat next to him, chatting with him, while eating his salad. At least Marth had a friend. He wasn't alone. I wasn't alone either, Pit and Samus were awesome. But still, bullying someone for being feminine wasn't right. So Samus, Pit and I decided to visit him. After dinner, we walked through one of the corridors.

'Marth and Ike's room is somewhere in this corridor,' said Samus and scanned the door symbols. Suddenly, Pit stopped.

'What's wrong Pit?' I asked. He started to blush.

'Link and I well...we are not allowed to be here for two weeks,' Pit said. I looked confused at the angel.

'Why not?' I asked. He scratched the back of his head and his cheeks were crimson.

'We kinda bothered Zelda and Palutena when we were visiting Marth and Ike. Their door was ajar and we couldn't resist and saw them...in underwear...' Samus gave her brother a slap in the face.

'Ouch!' Pit shouted.

'Unbelievable you did that!' she said angry.

'It was Link's idea,' the angel defended.

'And you agreed, holy crap!' I foresaw a brother-sister-fight coming and pulled them away from each other.

'We're here for Marth. Pit, just come along and nobody will notice,' I said.

'Right, let's go.' We walked past the women's room to the room of the blue-haired men.

'Let me handle this,' Pit said and knocked on the door.

'Who's there?' Marth asked.

'It's me, Pit. I brought Sam and a friend with me.'

'He's open, come in,' Marth said and Pit opened the door. Samus and I followed the brown-haired boy. The room was blue, like mine, but with darker shades. The blue-haired swordsman sat on his bed. He looked surprised when he saw me.

'What are you doing here anyways,' he said to us.

'We are here to help you,' I said. 'I saw you being bullied for who you are and...'

'I don't need help. I'm USED to it by now,' Marth interrupted. Pit took a seat next to him.

'This is not you. Just can trust us, you know. And I'm one hundred percent certain you can trust Lucina as well, believe us.'

'We started an alliance for all the smashers who have problems and we want to help you,' Samus said. Marth looked at each of us before starting telling.

'This whole thing started during Melee, when I first came here. They called me a girl and such a things. Fortunately, Brawl was as not as bad as Melee.' He turned his head to Pit. 'Only the fact people still mistake me for being a girl...'

'That was indeed a terrible mistake,' Pit said with a blush on his cheeks. That made we wondering what he had done.

'But anyways, they stopped bullying me and also this tournament went fluently. UNTIL TODAY!' Marth looked straight in my eyes.

'They found it funny how a girl exactly looked like me and started again.' I felt really sorry for him.

'I'm sorry Marth. It's my fault and I want to help you,' I said.

'I said, I don't need help,' Marth said. I thought the best thing to do was to leave it this way. If he didn't want to be helped, it was his choice and we couldn't force him.

'Then...there is nothing we can do. If you change mind, we are always there for you,' I finally said.

'I don't need it,' Marth once again said and we walked out the room. The question I had earlier popped up in my mind. What the heck did Pit to Marth? Was it that embarrassing? Everyone had such kind of situation in their lifetime. For example: Once, I had to go to the rest rooms and wondered why a man went to the lady's room, instead of his own. Yeah...that was no man, but a woman. I had never felt so stupid.

'Pit? What happened to you and Marth?' I asked. Pit immediately stopped. Samus started chuckling.

'Euh...I tell you in your room, cause I don't want to be remind to that mistake by everyone,' Pit said uncomfortably. We headed back to Samus and my room.

'So, tell up,' I said and we plopped on the couch in our room. Every room apparently had a couch.

'First before I even tell what's happened, I want to make some things clear, so you don't take it the wrong way. When I arrived, Link told me about everyone. But he said about Marth "she is Martha", so I truly thought he was a girl. And I didn't see him, except for during dinner and during the matches...' Samus had her hand for her mouth to cover her smile.

'And you couldn't resist, could you,' she said and Pit blushed heavier.

'Please! D..don't laugh at m..me, ok? Please? This was n..not serious, yes?' Pit said to me. Poor Pit, he was squeaky and sweaty.

'I promise, but it can't be that embarrassing,' I said to comfort him.

'I FREAKING KISSED HIM!' he shouted and buried his face in his knees. I dropped my jaw for a second, processing what I just heard.

'Okay, it actually can,' I said calmly.

'No matter how or why. The point is, now the whole world thinks I'm gay or something. But I am NOT!' Ouch...that must be embarrassing. Poor angel. I lay a hand on Pit's shoulder.

'Don't worry. Fangirls take everything serious. We know better, I hope,' I looked uncertain at Samus. How could I say that if I was here only for a day?

'Yes, we know better,' she said. Pfiew, I was right. We changed subject and started a conversation about the mansion. The time flew and it was almost midnight. Pit had left and Samus and I sat our beds in our pyjamas. Tomorrow, my first exhibition game started. Well, I had technically already had a battle, but that was more an introduction. All by all, this was a very two-sided day. Yes, I was hated, because I was a clone and I wasn't supposed to be here. The stab-in-the-chest-feeling came back. But at the bright side, I made friends. Two awesome friends and one of them was my roommate! And we were going to help people. If they wanted, at least. Marth didn't want help. I had expected otherwise, but it was his choice. I lay down and closed my eyes. Maybe this would still be a great time. And with that thoughts, I fell asleep.

**I feel sorry for Pit, but I wanted to make that "straight" too. Okay...bad pun :p**

**And as always: leave a review!**

**-Pitta.**


	4. Chapter 4 - a new member

**It's difficult to write this, since I only have a vague plot, but I have made it, the fourth chapter. But if anyone have ideas...I can really use them. As always thank you for the reviews! And I hope you enjoy it.**

**Before I forget: this chapter contains violence and OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this. All rights go to Nintendo and the rest who owns this.**

I slowly opened my eyes. Noises had awakened me from my sleep. It sounded like someone was crying. I sat up and looked around: Samus was peacefully asleep. I left my bed and opened softly the door. I didn't care I still wore my PJs, cause somebody seemed to need help. I looked through the hall. My eye caught a blond little boy. He sat against the wall and his eyes were full of sadness and fear.

'Are you all right?' I asked. He looked up.

'No...' was the only thing Toon Link could say. I sat down next to him and looked at him. I was sure he had cried. I gasped when I saw his arms.

'You are beaten up!' I exclaimed. His arms were covered with bruises. Who did this to him? Who COULD do this to him?

'What happened? Who is the culprit? Do you need something? I can help,' I said. Toon Link gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around the young boy to console him.

'It was Link...' he sobbed. Anger boiled up in my mind. How dared he? That guy really needed a talk.

'I'm gonna talk with him,' I said steadfastly and released Toon Link, but he pulled my arm back.

'N..no,' he protested. 'Pit found me and went to him and now they're arguing.'

'Come, I bring you to Samus. She will help you and I'm gonna seek Pit.' I took the little boy's hand and accompanied him to my room. Samus sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

'Huh?' she said.

'Sam, Link beat up Toon Link and I'm going to your brother,' I said and set Toon Link down on Samus' bed. Samus immediately was fully awake.

'It's fine now,' she started comforting the boy. I walked out my room and headed to Link's room. It was at the other end of the corridor. When I came closer, angry noises reached my ears.

'Go and say sorry to him!' I heard Pit's angry voice say.

'I don't need a stupid angel who says what I can and cannot do!' Link said even angrier.

'Geez Link! What happened to you?' Pit said annoyed. That didn't sound good. I opened the door, only to see Pit getting punched in the face by the Hylian.

'Ouch!' Pit shouted in pain and pinched his nose. Oh god, Link had just given him a nosebleed.

'STOP!' I shouted. Link looked in my eyes.

'And what are YOU doing here?' he asked annoyed. Pit pushed Link aside.

'I'm done. I ask Marth and Ike if I can sleep over the rest of this week. You need a cool-down.' Link was about to punch him again, but I pulled the angel out of the way.

'Thanks,' Pit said and we left the room, leaving a frustrated Link behind.

'I'm gonna fix your nose,' I said and led Pit to my room. When I opened the door, I heard a gasp from both Samus and Toon Link.

'Your nose!' Samus said worried. I opened the bathroom door and searched for a tissue. Pit's fingers were red and the blood had already reached his lower lip. I found a tissue and hold it under his bleeding nose.

'Is it broken?' I asked. Pit felt his nasal bone.

'I don't think so.' His voice was crappy, because he had pinched his nose.

'I saw it happen. That was quite a harsh punch,' I said.

'I don't know what's wrong with Link, but normally he isn't like that,' the angel said. The confusion and sadness were clearly visible in his eyes and I could understand him. His best friend, roommate and training buddy had just given him a nosebleed. The reason, to help his younger counterpart. I gave him a second tissue to replace the soaked first one. Pit took a seat on the edge of the bath.

'Do you know why he beat up Toon Link?' I asked. He sighed.

'You won't like this and don't feel guilty, ok?' Pit asked. I looked uncomprehending. What had I to do with Toon Link?

'Euh...okay...'

'Toon Link visited him to tell he wasn't the only sword clone, but he kinda let's say...didn't like that. He had enough of him and his cloney-ness, which is strange because he had clones since Melee and Toon Link since brawl. But that was his reason to beat him up.' I sighed. Was he THAT against clones? I'd better stay out of his way, or I would get a punch too. It did explain that look he gave at me when I entered his room and why he freaked out yesterday.

'Wow, I didn't know he was so against clones,' I said.

'Prepare yourself, because Link isn't the worst. You must have seen Fox' face when he got his second clone. I have never seen him so grumpy.'

'That's strange, because I don't see more like him around,' I said.

'They aren't here...yet. He hopes to get his beloved blue vixen joining, but I doubt that.' Ok, I didn't get that. Apparently, Fox had clones and wanted a vixen. What that meant, I didn't know. So I just nodded and made a uh-huh-sound. After a while, Pit's nose stopped bleeding. I wiped the blood with a wet washcloths. We walked to Samus and Toon Link.

'What happened?' she asked.

'Got a punch in the face by Link,' he answered calmly. Toon Link gasped and sought protection by Samus.

'Shhh...it's already fixed. Don't worry,' Samus whispered. I and Pit sat down next to the little boy.

'We started an alliance for smashers with problems. Do you want to join?' I asked. Took Link looked up. He thought for a minute.

'I...think so...' he said uncertain. I saw that as a "yes", but he didn't seem to know exactly what to do. So I decided to explain him.

'We assist each other. If the one is in trouble, the rest stand up for him/her and fight at his/her side.'

'That sounds ok,' Toon Link said.

'Good! Now we are with four!' Pit yelled happily. 'Let's go downstairs. It's almost time for breakfast.' The boys went downstairs, while we dressed ourselves. It felt good to help people. Toon Link could count on us. During breakfast, Master Hand visited us and announced the match roster.

'For the match at ten o'clock: Team battle on Arena Ferox. In team blue: Marth and Ike. In team green: Robin and Lucina.' I looked up when I heard my name. My mother smiled at me. I had my first real match. Somewhere I could have guessed it, cause I was a newcomer. And it was a team battle, those were always more fun than just beat everyone in your way.

'For the match at three o'clock: Sudden Death at Final Destination. Link vs Pit.' Samus and I looked at each other. I had heard sudden death matches were the least pleasant matches. The loser was most of the time sent into hospital. And since Link had an argument with Pit, Link would have no mercy. I was sunken in my thoughts, until I felt a hand on my shoulder: it was Robin.

'Hi mom,' I greeted.

'Shall we discuss our fighting tactic for the match?' she asked. I nodded, stood up and followed her to the training hall.

'So I see you get along well with Pit and Samus. I told you you will make friends,' my mother said. I smiled.

'They are awesome. I don't feel sad anymore. It's just a gnawing feeling now. We started an alliance for all the smashers with problems.'

'An alliance? Are there so many problems then?' Robin asked surprised. I nodded.

'Take for instance this morning. I found Toon Link being beaten up by Link. Pit had found him earlier and went to Link and asked him to apologise. You know what happened to Pit?' I asked.

'Tell me?'

'Link punched him in the face. I had to fix his nosebleed.' The white-haired mage looked surprised and a bit worried.

'I didn't know it was that serious, but anyways, our tactic.' Robin was a good tactician. 'Because I'm the only one with projectiles, I will keep some distance. For you, use your counter. Your opponents are swordsmen. You are quick, so if you keep moving, Ike should be to slow to hit you. For Marth, he is more a fencer. Stay away from his tip and the damage you take will be limited. If I used all my spells, I will help you with close-combat.' I listened carefully. A good tactic was the key to victory. I knew my task and nodded. We started training with mister Sand-Bag. After a while, my mother looked at the clock on the wall.

'It's almost time, let's go to the teleportation room,' she said.

'Yes, I have faith in us,' I said. The teleportation room was next to the training hall.

'Ah...you're just one time,' Master Hand said and pointed at the capsules. We both stepped in a capsule. I was totally ready.

'Good luck,' I heard Robin say to me. I took a deep breath.

'Teleportation in three, two, one...' the fight began.

**Please leave a review!**

**-Pitta.**


	5. Chapter 5 - a new match and HIM

**Here is the new chapter! I thank all reviewers and I hope you will enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. All rights go to Nintendo.**

The three other fighters appeared next to me. I pulled out my sword and started attacking. Robin immediately jumped on a platform, lifted by some strange machines. I saw Marth running to me. When he almost hit me, I dodged aside and hit him in the back.

'Ouch...' he murmured and hit me back. Marth and I keep hitting and countering each other.

'Thunder!' Robin yelled as she made a thunderbolt, distracting Marth. 'Lucina, watch out!'

'Huh?' I said as I turned around, only to see Ike with a flaming sword standing before me. I was too late: I got a slash from Ragnell. I fell on the ground, not knowing what to do for a second. That hurt immensely. Holy crap, he hold that sword it in one hand. Wasn't it supposed to be a two-handed sword? I stood up and fought further. Robin shot projectiles from a distance. Marth managed to get near her and forced her to use her Levin Sword. Robin dodged behind him and drained a bit from his health with Nosferatu. I focused on Ike, who was a very strong opponent. He kept hitting me with his sword. I blocked them as hard as I could.

'Not bad,' Ike said when I hit him.

'Lucina, assistance please. My tomes are running off and my sword can't hold much longer if Marth keeps making me use it,' my teammate and mother said alarmed. I intended to help, but I was caught with Ike's grab-attack.

'Ike! Let me go!' I shouted, trying to break free, but is was no use against such a strong man. Robin used her last spell and I knew Marth had an advantage. But what I, nor Marth expected was Robin, smacking the book in the blue-haired face.

'I don't need that anymore,' she said. Suddenly, a kind of white rocket appeared and Ike released me to grab it. I had no idea what it was, but it did no damage to me. I was happy I was free again so I could help Robin. I hit Marth, who was about to break Robin's Levin Sword.

'This isn't going how I expected to be. If both my tomes and sword aren't useable, this match will be over soon,' Robin said. Marth managed to smash Robin with his Falchion.

'NO!' shouted my teammate when her sword broke. She quick grabbed her Bronze Sword, but it was much weaker. A second item appeared and I keep wondering what it was. It looked like strange wings, made of white and red. I grabbed it, but Ike slammed it out my hands, stealing it. What the heck was that? It did nothing to me or my opponents, like that other item. Ike hit Robin hard, sending her off-screen.

'ROBIN!' I shouted in panic. The announcer made it clear, she had lost. I was alone now. What should I do? I keep hitting my opponents. Not short after, Marth flew off-screen. Now it was one against one.

'It's now you and me,' Ike said.

'Let's finish it,' I answered. A third item appeared and Ike grinned. This time, it were colourful spikes. We both ran toward it. I was obviously quicker and grabbed it.

'What are these anyways?' I asked

'Your downfall,' Ike laughed. I froze a moment in confusion, distracted. I had better paid attention, cause Ike hit me again. Why did these thing always flip out my hands?! He grabbed it and all the pieces fused into an air-ride machine.

'WHOA!' I shouted surprised when a target symbol appeared, pointing at me. I got the hell away. A high-pitched bang echoed through the area and everything went quickly. The one moment, I stood on the stage, the other moment, I lay somewhere else. What happened? The only colour I saw, was white. I slowly sat up. Ike held his strong hand out, helping me up.

'You're finally awake,' he said.

'What happened?' I asked confused.

'The match is over, I won.' I scanned my surroundings. Robin and Marth were also in the room. So this was a kind of after-match-room.

'What was that thing?' I asked. 'That thing you used, with those pieces.'

'That's the dragoon. If you collect all the pieces, you will get an air-ride machine and knock an opponent off.' Oh, now I knew the use. I would better keep an eye out for that kind of items. The Dragoon wouldn't be the only item. Dragoon, that sounded more like a hybrid between a dragon and a racoon.

'Ah thank you,' I said. 'Euh...Ike? You can release me now...' I said when I realised he had still caught my hand.

'Oh yes,' he said quickly. 'Interesting moveset by the way.' I looked up, surprised. How could my moveset be interesting. I was a clone.

'But I'm a Marth clone. His move set is interesting, not mine.'

'No no no, it's not like that. Yes, you share a huge similarity, but the way you use it makes you different.' The way I used it? We shared the same move set, how could I use it different?

'The way I use it?' I asked.

'Your sword. You aren't a fencer, like Marth. You are more balanced and use your whole blade,' he explained and couldn't help but smile. 'It was fun to fight you.' We both laughed.

'Too bad for me I lost,' I laughed. The result of the battle weren't important for me. Yes, it would be nice if you won the fight, but I wasn't a sore loser. I was a newcomer after all and Marth and Ike had been together as a team for years.

'Shall we train together tomorrow?' he asked. I blushed. I knew he asked to be train buddies, but deep within me, it felt like he had asked to go on a date.

'Yes, of course,' I said.

'See you later,' Ike said and left. I walked to Robin, who was waiting for me. Marth apparently already left.

'Next time better,' she said. 'For me it was bad timing and for you it was impotence.' We both walked away to the living room. Holy crap, it was already one o'clock! How long had I been knocked out? Was that normal? I thought so, cause everybody acted normal. When I walked past the front door, the bell rang.

'Shall I open?' I asked my mother.

'Yes, someone is waiting outside. I wonder if it is another newcomer.' But before I could open the door, Peach came running past us. She opened the door and she looked at the creature standing outside.

'Guess who's back!' it said and Peach gasped. She pressed a button and an alarm went off. The door closed and the other smashers ran in. What was happening? Could anyone tell me what was wrong? I looked afraid at my mother. She hadn't a clue either.

'What is happening?!' I shouted above the alarm.

'Not him!' Kirby squealed.

'I thought we banned him!' Zelda shouted.

'Why is-a he back?' Mario asked. The smashers started arguing and I didn't know why.

'People, let me in!' a dark voice said, but no one did. Suddenly, Master Hand pushed the crowd aside.

'Don't worry, he's nerved,' he reassured and everyone became silent. What the heck was this all about? Master Hand opened the door and the creature, who was probably a veteran, walked in. He looked like a blue ball with bat-wings and a mask. I guessed I wasn't the only masked swordfighter, cause he held a golden sword in his hands.

'And thank you for your warm welcome,' he said sarcastic. He looked at everyone and stopped at me.

'Hey Marth, finally female?' he said surprised. The crowd started giggling.

'No! I'm a man and I'm here!' Marth shouted from the other end of the hall.

'I'm Lucina,' I introduced myself. The creature shook my hand.

'Meta Knight,' he also introduced himself. Slowly, the hall became emptier and emptier. I headed back to my room, only to find Samus calming her brother down. Pit was a bit shaky and looked like he had just seen a ghost.

'Hey Lucy, how went your match?' Samus asked. Samus was the only one who called me that. I had nothing against it. I called her Sam after all.

'Lost, cause I didn't know what a...euh dragon racoon was.'

'Dragoon,' she corrected me. Almost correct.

'What's wrong with Pit anyways?' I asked. The angel looked up.

'I can't do it! I'm gonna die!' he said frightened.

'He's afraid for his match. He have never had a sudden-death match before, but he have seen some. And let me say, the loser often gets badly injured.' Pit made a squeaky sound.

'Poor guy,' I said. The angel looked far from ok. Where some matches that painful? Her own match hurt too, but it wasn't unbearable pain.

'I have never seen him like this before,' Samus said worried. 'I've tried to comfort him, but it's no use. Even medicines don't work. He stays stressed.'

'_Attention, can all smashers for the match at three o'clock come to the training hall. I repeat: can all smashers for the match at three o'clock come to the training hall_,' echoed Master Hand's voice. Uh-oh.

**Follow, Favorite and leave a review!**

**-Pitta.**


	6. Chapter 6 - a letter from Ike

**FINALLY! Another chapter! I'm not dead, yay! But school spoils my spare time ;( Thank you all for your reviews and followings and favourite-ings. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: *sight* again...I don't own this!**

'NO I DON'T WANT TO GO!' Pit shouted.

'Don't be such a coward,' Samus snapped and pulled the angel out the room. I would better follow them. I walked behind them. Pit struggled, but his sister was way stronger.

'Don't worry, nobody ever died,' Samus reassured. We walked downstairs and Samus pushed Pit in the training hall.

'Good luck! We will cheer for you!' Samus greeted and shut the door.

'I hope he will win. It sounds painful,' I said. 'Let's go watch them.' We stepped through another door and saw many smashers sitting in chairs and couches before the Jumbo-screen. We took a seat, next to the other female smashers.

'I tell you, Linky is going to win,' Zelda said to Palutena.

'I know with my wisdom my hero will defeat yours,' Palutena replied. Both had their arms akimbo.

'Shall I remember you I have the Triforce of Wisdom?' Zelda said.

'And shall I remember YOU I am based on the goddess of wisdom?' Palutena said too. I thought they were best friends, but now it seemed they would start a bitch-fight. Peach pulled the two away.

'Girls, stop arguing. Link and Pit are equal to each other,' she said and the two remain silent.

'Oh Rosa, new nail polish?' Peach suddenly changed subject and started a conversation with Rosalina. Palutena, Zelda, Robin, Samus and I started another conversation, since we weren't that interested in make-up. We were fighters, not Barbies.

'Who do you think will join us too?' I brought up. 'I don't think Robin and I were the last newcomers.'

'Zelda and I started a shadow-analysis on Pyrosphere,' Palutena said. Samus swallowed.

'Ridley is a boss, isn't he?' she said. 'If I have to live with him, I quit.'

'You are not allowed to leave this project, according to the rules,' Robin said.

'We aren't sure, but the shadow isn't that big,' Zelda said. Someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Marth.

'Hi Marth, what are you doing here?' I asked. He showed an envelope.

'From Ike, he's too cowardly to give it himself,' he said and handed me the envelope. He walked away and I saw chuckling girls.

'A love letter?' Peach asked. 'From Marth?'

'It's from Ike,' I said quickly before she could get wrong ideas. I opened it and ignored the sniggers and chuckles. I read the letter: _Hi Lucina. I want to tell you something. Something very important, but I'm not good with talking in public. Come to __the garden _(garden was scratched)_my room at eight o'clock. I'll wait for you. From Ike._ I blushed. Had Ike feelings for me? It was not much what he wrote, but that didn't matter. How cute! He couldn't decide the place! The other girls had noticed me and grabbed the letter out my hands.

'It's indeed a love letter!' Rosalina said and Peach was almost jumping. She was that happy. If someone liked gossips and relationships, it was her.

'I told you so,' my mother said.

'You have also a crush on him, don't you?' Samus said. I became quiet and cursed myself for blushing.

'The match begins,' I said when the stage appeared on the screen.

'Not fair! Changing subject,' Peach said. Zelda and Palutena crossed their finger, hoping for their hero to win. Samus and I were worried. I hoped it didn't hurt too much. The crowd started yelling and cheering when the two weapon-specialists appeared. Both smashers grabbed their bows and started shooting. The arrows hit each other in the air and disappeared. One clear shot could send the other off-screen. Pit changed tactic. He squatted and pulled out his shield, reflecting the arrow Link shot. Before the arrow could hit the Hylian, he had also pulled out his shield. Wow, they were really equal to each other. The arrow kept flying between the shields, until Pit's shield disappeared. He shot backwards, but was able to fly to the edge. The smashers ran to each other with their blades in their hands. They started lashing out to each other. It didn't took long before the loser flew off-screen at an incredible high-speed. The crowd gasped. Some started yelling in victory, others saw their loss. The winner: Link.

'Oh no...' Samus said an ran to the after-match room.

'Pit!' Palutena exlaimed worried and followed the bounty huntress.

'I told you!' Zelda shouted after her. 'But I hope Pit's ok...' The after-match door flew open and Link walked quick away. He was murmuring to himself.

'Link? Are you and Pit okay?' Zelda asked. Link ignored the Hylian princess and exited the room. Zelda looked surprised and a bit offended. He could at least say something. I hoped Pit was all right. Maybe I should check him. I walked through the door and found Samus and Palutena sitting around an unconscious Pit.

'Is he all right?' I asked. Samus moved a limp arm. Although he was knock-out, he made little twitches in pain.

'Some contusions. Some ice and rest will be enough. In a couple of days, he will be able to have matches again.' Palutena lay a towel with ice on the angel's sore bruised skin. At least he would be all right...

Hours passed. Pit had finally woken up and he was brought to his own bedroom. He wasn't happy with that, since he had still an argument with Link. Link didn't like it either, but Master Hand obliged the two to get along. It was almost dinnertime and we ate pasta. Mario and Luigi took dishes chockfull of pasta. It was no surprise they liked pasta. During dinner, I felt Ike staring to me the whole time. When I looked up, our eyes met each other. He quickly looked away and a slight blush appeared on his pale cheeks. He was so quite when he was blushing. I almost forgot! That letter! Suddenly, my hunger disappeared. I couldn't wait until eight o'clock. His room, huh? I guessed that was a strange place, since it was Marth's room too. He would most likely informed Marth to give him a chance to say something to me. But what was he going to say? Did he love me? Questions kept popping up in my mind. They were all about Ike and our rendezvous, which maybe would turn into a date...but what if he only wanted to say something about our match? Oof... that would be a failure. If that was the case, why a letter? Why so shy to say it? So it must be something more.

'Ready?' Bowser asked, who shook me out my thoughts. 'NOW!' Then the whole dining room filled with laugher and curse. Now I saw what happened. Didi Kong had toppled a bowl with spaghetti on Marth's head.

'Blonde locks fit you well, Martha!' Bowser laughed. Marth stood up, angry.

'Screw...' he began.

'Attack,' Fox finished, giving Captain Falcon a high-five. Marth was even more angry. He slammed the table, flipped the pasta out his hair and left the room. Poor Marth. Those stupid smashers were just...I wanted to say a very bad word, but I decided to not use it.

'Guys, that was mean,' Ike said. Ike...how nice!

'Aww...Ikey-wikey is defending his girlfriend...' Didi Kong mocked.

'Shut up with that internet pairing!' Samus shouted. The bullies became quiet. Samus was a strong woman and she could be very painful if you bothered her. She fought for the ones she loves, especially Pit. She protected her brother when he couldn't. That made her a good friend. Always protecting, and kicking asses of assholes.

'And if you dare say it again or to anybody else, you'll be dead!' Samus threatened.

Dinner ended and time seemed to slow down. But finally, it was almost eight o'clock. I stood in my bathroom, brushing my midnight blue hair. My hair was always smooth and glossy after brushing. I was sure Ike would like that. I can do this. I was self-confident and ready to go. I exited my room and went to the corridor with more bedrooms. The hall was empty. I walked to Ike's room and knocked on the door. I waited, but no reaction. That was strange. I knocked a second time.

'Hello? Ike? It's me, Lucina,' I said, but what happened then...

**Yes, what will happen? Leave a review, falcon punch that follow and favourite box and I hope school won't kill me.**

**-Pitta.**


	7. Chapter 7 - a sad Ike and a kidnap

**Hello everyone! I get tons and tons of reviews about the OOCness of the characters. Please people, calm down a bit. This is fanfiction, not the newest Fire Emblem. If it was, you have a very good reason to complain about it. But this is not like Metroid: Other M. I'm no game developer, just a girl who writes in her spare time. Don't upset yourself, I don't want to upset you, I just want to write this story this way. It's maybe another way you want to see it, but everybody has a different view on things.**

**But I have to say the way you write the reviews is very decent and polite. I don't see your reviews as flames, cause they aren't. You are trying to improve my writing and I thank you for that. So don't be afraid to review, just note that I already know about the OOCness of the characters. It would be a waste of time to write a page long for something I already know.**

**Oh by the way: this is the first chapter I'm gonna switch POVs!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this all. Well, the plot is mine, but the rest isn't.**

Suddenly, the door swung open with a clash. Before I could do anything, someone grabbed me roughly. My eyes widened. I gave a scream in shock, but a cold, (but strangely enough) soft hand muted all noises. What was happening? I didn't like this. Anybody? Please, let anybody see me! Help! I tried to free myself, but the one who had me had pushed me against the wall. Who was this? Who was doing this to me? He or she hold his or her hand off my mouth, but before I could warn someone, it was replaced by a gag. Was this kidnapping? What did he or she want form me?

'Whm hmu nu wmhdh vwrmm mm?' I asked, but it didn't seem like anybody could understand it. My kidnapper pushed my arms behind my back in a painful way, with my hands touching my shoulders blades.

'Hmmwhph!' I shouted, trying to say "help". My head was slammed against the wall. My skull started hurting. The kidnapper repeated slamming. My head was full of pain. Couldn't he or she make a less painful plan to knock me out? Not that I wanted to be kidnapped of course, but this HURT. I felt my head throbbing. I struggled and turned my head away, so I couldn't be slammed again, but this kidnapper knew what he or she did. I had to leave a sign before it was too late! I shook with my head and dropped my tiara. Fortunately, my kidnapper didn't notice. Anybody should notice my absence. Samus, Robin, Chrom, Ike, Toon Link, Pit. Please! The kidnapper slammed once again my head and a white snap ended my thoughts.

* * *

**Ike's POV.**

Ike stood in the garden. Where was she? I swore I had seen Marth giving her the letter I wrote. I wanted to confess my feelings for her. I looked at the clock on the wall of the mansion (why was there even a clock?). It was a quarter past eight. She was too late. But wasn't that a thing for women? They always needed an hour to look if their hair was all-right. But that made me think even more. Peach was like that, but Lucina? Did she care that much about her appearance? I doubted it. I liked her, because of her natural beauty. She didn't need to wear make-up to steal my heart. I waited a bit longer, just in case, but after a quarter, there was still no sign of her. A feeling, which felt a lot like disappointment started crawling from my feet to my head. What if she didn't like me? Maybe she thought I was a coward. Maybe I didn't deserve her. I decided to go back inside. I was sad, deep within me, but I didn't want to show it. I just made a fake smile and pretended I was all right. Maybe if I pretend I was all right, I would feel better. My attention went to Palutena, who was scooping ice cream in a bowl.

'So, that's much ice cream,' I said. The green-haired goddess turned to me.

'It's for Pit. He has had a hard day,' she replied. Of course, Pit's match with Link. Maybe I should visit him too. He was one of my best friends after all. I thought he would appreciate my visit.

'Do you mind if I come along?' I asked Palutena.

'You are Pit's friend. Of course you can come along. Samus is with him too,' she smiled. Samus too? Maybe she knew about Lucina. They were roommates. We both walked upstairs.

'Hi Palutena! And hi Ike!' Pit chirped when we entered his room. He sat with his back against the wall. An Ice pack was put on his ankle. Palutena showed him the boil, full of ice cream and I saw the young boy's eyes growing. A sparkle appeared in his big cerulean eyes. I couldn't help but smile by the sight. He was almost cute, like a child who just got a birthday present. Unbelievable that same kid could be a real pain on the battlefield.

'Is...that...for...me?' Pit asked and Palutena. She smiled.

'Of course it's for you,' she said and the angel intended to jump off his bed to get the boil.

'Stay in bed!' Samus yelled and her brother followed her order. 'Your foot has to rest. Just wait until you get!'

'Yes...' Pit said with a sad tone. Palutena gave him the ice cream and he was happy again. Pit sure loved ice cream. Arggg...love...Why didn't Lucina come? Was it because of me? Was I too crass?

'Samus, can I talk to you about something?' I asked slowly. The bounty huntress looked up.

'About what?' she asked curtly. Ok, Ike, just say it.

'It's about Lucina,' I said. Surprise was visible in Samus' eyes.

'You and her had a meeting, right?' Samus said. Ike scratched the back of his head.

'Well, that "meeting" never happened,' I said. Samus became even more surprised.

'How do you mean, "never happened"?' Samus asked.

'Wait...am I missing something?' Pit suddenly asked, but nobody gave him more information. How could I say this? Think, Ike! Seek in that brain for words.

'She...didn't show up...' I said finally. Palutena gasped. I didn't show the pain in my heart, but it was there.

'How could that be!' Samus exclaimed shocked. 'She lo...' She couldn't finish her sentence, cause the message tune sounded through the speakers. Master Hand had to say something.

'_Attention, attention. Can all smashers come to the watching-room? We have a newcomer_,' Master Hand's voice echoed through the whole mansion. A newcomer? Cool! I couldn't wait to see him, or her.

'Come guys! I want to know who it is!' I said and the two woman stood up. Pit also intended to stand up, but Samus pointed at his bed, as sign for him to stay there.

'But I want to meet the newcomer!' Pit protested.

'You will see him or her later,' Samus snapped and we left the room, leaving a annoyed angel behind. One particular question popped up in my mind: who was it? Palutena and Zelda were talking about Ridley, but I doubted it. Who else could it be? I really didn't know. The hall we entered was crowded by smashers.

'Oh my gosh! He is so cute!' Peach voice drowned out the other voices. So it was a guy. Apparently a young one. I got through the crowd, trying to see who the newcomer was.

'Wow, guys, calm down,' a voice with a British accent said. That voice didn't sound childish at all. I finally got to see the newcomer, or better said, newcomers. The first one I saw was a boy, who looked younger than me, but older than Pit. He had blond, somewhat messy hair. A strange, red, sword (or at least I thought it was a sword) hung on his back. The second was a man, who looked a bit older than me. He had long black hair and wore a black cape. And the third newcomer? I didn't even know WHAT it was. It was short, rounded and had a salmon-coloured skin. Apparently this was the...thing Peach was squealing about. I saw the nervousness in the blonde's eyes. He seemed to want to introduce himself, but the noises didn't allowed him to.

'QUIET PEOPLE!' I shouted above the rest. It became quiet.

'Let them introduce themselves!' I said and turned to the three newcomers. 'So, who are you?' The blond one was the first to speak.

'Hi everybody, I'm Shulk,' he said.

**Hurray Shulk for smash! He looks so awesome! He is definitely in my top 3 newcomers I'm the most excited for!**

**-Pitta.**


	8. Chapter 8 - awakening (in two ways)

**Yes, finally! Chapter 8! I'm not dead!**

**Disclaimer: We all know what I'm gonna say...this isn't mine!**

So this newcomer's name was Shulk.

'Nice to meet you Shulk. It's always fun to see more human-like smashers,' I said, but then turned my head to the fuzzy creature. 'Though I have no idea what that is...' The creature started to jump.

'Riki is Heropon! Riki and friends invited for Smash!' I raised an eyebrow. That didn't make it more comprehending.

'Is he your pet?' I asked Shulk. Shulk waved crossed with his hands.

'Oh, no, no. You get it wrong. The Nopon and Homs are equal to each other,' he explained. I finally understood it a bit. I guessed the humans from his world were called "Homs". But why was that thing...I guess it called its name over and over again, Riki, here? Same thing for the other man.

'But you are the only newcomer, right?' I asked.

'Yes, you're right. Riki and Dunban help me with my Final Smash and Riki is also an Assist Trophy.' Okay, I got answers to my questions.

'Cool. So Master Hand let you three come over. Nice hand, isn't he?' Shulk scratched the back of his head.

'Well...he isn't too happy right now...Not that he doesn't like me, but well...I shouldn't have littered my invitation. I kinda... lost it and apparently somebody found it.' I frowned in surprise. Master Hand didn't like it when he can't surprise everybody. But he was so clever to keep us away from the "outer" media.

'Wow...and let me guess that now the whole audience know it,' I said. The blonde nodded.

'And it get even worse...on my invitation stood who the others were who will join too, because we were intended to join at the same time.'

'So you know the rest?' I asked. Why didn't WE know who would join?

'Sorry, I can't,' he said with a "ah"-sound in can't. 'But I'll tell you who they are when I know I won't be killed for telling.' Dunban tapped Shulk at his shoulder.

'Isn't it time for you to have your introduction fight?' he asked when Shulk turned his head to him.

'Oh, I almost forgot. See you later Ike,' he said and walked away. I thought I would go to the watching room. When I opened the door, I heard giggles of the female smashers. Oh gods...Lucina probably told the rest how she had ignored him. No...Lucina wasn't like that. I looked around, but didn't see her. I walked to my friends. Only Link and Chrom? Where did the rest go? Okay, Pit was in bed, I knew that. But where in the world was Marth? Apparently not here. I yawned. What time was it?

'Hey, hero of time. What time is it?' I asked.

'Ten o'clock,' Link answered. Link always knew the time, although there wasn't any clock in the room. For me it was very handy. The screen was turned on. Let's see how Shulk fights. The audience silenced when the recording started.

* * *

_Lucina's POV_

Urgh...where was I? My head hurt with every throb. I managed to open my eyes. It was dark, so I couldn't see hand over eyes. Flashes of memories snapped through my mind. I had been kidnapped! I screamed, but I was still gagged. My mouth was immensely dry. My hands...tied up, like my feet. I struggled. Those stupid ropes. I didn't have much space to move. Was I trapped in a cupboard or something? I banged my feet against the wooden walls. Maybe someone could hear me. Someone would notice my absence, right? Mother? Father? I read once that a close family could find each other in need. Same thing for lovers. Oh no, Ike! His invitation. He would hate me now, cause I didn't show up. I banged once again my feet in frustration. Stupid kidnapping. Why? Didn't I deserve a relationship? Please Ike, don't hate me. I would explain you the situation when I was back, if I ever could get away. Escaping was my first concern. Escaping first, apologies later. Maybe I could find out the intentions of the kidnapper. When I knew that, I could take advantage of it. Suddenly, I heard a door opening. I froze to hear who was coming in. The same door closed and faint footsteps were audible. My heart started to beat faster when the noises came closer. I closed my eyes when the door before me opened, but reopened quickly my eyes to see who was my kidnapper. Unfortunately, I couldn't see him (or her), because of the dim light. Only a silhouette was visible.

'If you promise to shut your mouth, I will remove your gag,' a voice said. I couldn't clearly make out who the owner of the voice was. It was like someone wasn't talking with his own voice. I nodded, cause my lips were almost bursting. Two soft hands with fingertip-less gloves removed the musty fabric from my dry mouth. I tried my best not to burst out in coughing. I wanted to scream so badly, to warn anyone, to save my life, but my intuition said not to.

'Good...' the kidnapper said satisfied. I thought it was a male, but I could easily be wrong. The kidnapper did a step backwards, making a bit more light. It was enough to see more shapes, but I still couldn't see any colour. I gasped when I could see more of him. His hair was either medium-length, or tied up. His face, I couldn't see it. His face was masked, covering a part of his face and his eyes. That mask...it was my mask. The shape matched perfectly. I was sure it was my mask. Who was this guy? Why did he kidnap me? Why did he wear my mask? I took a deep breath.

'Who are you?' I asked, almost whispering. A smirk appeared on the kidnapper's face.

'If I said that you may call me Marth, would you believe me?' he asked. I looked up, a bit surprised.

'No, of course I not,' I replied. The smirk grew wider.

'So you don't believe me?' he asked.

'Yes, who are you really?' I asked. The kidnapper flipped off his (my?) mask. A gasp escaped from my mouth. No...NO! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything. I saw darkness consuming me. The last thing I saw was the image of my real kidnapper.

**I leave you guys again with a cliffhanger :P and it will take time to update :P**

**-Pitta.**


	9. Chapter 9 - the identity of my kidnapper

**Finally I'm back! The story is nearing its end. I think just one more chapter left.**

**WARNING: Someone is gonna be extremely OOC, but that's a part of the plot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers or the franchises in Smash Bros.**

_Ike's POV_

After Shulk's introduction fight, which was very interesting, I went to my bedroom. But when I went upstairs, Robin and Chrom addressed me. They asked me a question...which I thought I could better ask themselves. The question: "Have you seen Lucina lately?". I had given them a surprised look, then the answer that I didn't know. But when I stepped into my room, I noticed someone else gone. Marth was gone as well. Where were all tiara-wearing bluenettes? With that question, I went asleep. But I wished I never went asleep. A nightmare was nagging me. It was about the disappearing of Marth and Lucina. I had dreamt they had a romantic meeting with each other. It hurt my chest. I knew it was a nightmare, but what if it was true? Maybe Lucina dressed herself like that to admire the prince (king? I keep it prince). I heard the sound of clashing metal and I shot awake. It was of vital importance to recognise the sound of a sword, while sleeping.

'Shit...' I heard someone cursing. I rubbed my eyes to see who was in my room: it was Marth.

'Marth? Where have you been?' I asked surprised, then looking at the sword in his hands. 'What are you doing with Falchion?'

'Sorry if I have woken you. I accidentally dropped Falchion on Ragnell and that made a lot of noise.'

'And why did you need Falchion?' I asked.

'I want to train and sharpen Falchion a bit,' he said. I looked puzzled. Since when did he train at night? Marth, the one who placed sleep before everything else.

'Train at night? You? And with who then?' I asked while raising an eyebrow. Marth shrugged.

'With mister sandbag of course,' he said nonchalantly.

'Whatever...' I said while plopping my head back in my pillow. Marth left the room and I was alone again. I was about to fell back asleep, when I realised some things. The training halls were closed at night. And since when did you need to sharpen Falchion? His story contained some holes and I didn't like that. Marth, what were you doing? Was he hiding something? I got out my bed. I would better follow him. I left my room. I peered around the corridor: no sign of Marth. I walked quietly through the corridor. I didn't want to let Marth know my presence. But this way I didn't know where the guy went. I opened carefully the door. I saw the blue-haired prince. He was pacing up and down, with Falchion in his scabbard and his hands in his hair. He looked frustrated.

'I...urgh...' he said to himself. 'I promised to never do this again...' That made me think even more. This sure sounded dark. Whatever he was going to do, it wouldn't be something innocent. Marth started murmuring more, but I the only thing I could hear was a name. A name who hadn't been spoken for years. A name, whose owner disappeared long ago. A name...loved and hated. This was very worrying. This guy had to be followed. Marth pulled Falchion out the scabbard and stroke his hand over the smooth metal of the unbreakable sword.

'Oh sorry Falchion. Sorry that you have to be polluted by blood again, but I have no choice...' Marth spoke to his sword. Polluted by blood?! Whose blood? Marth sounded like a lunatic psychopath. That really worried me. My intuition said to stop him right now, but my mind warned me. I had no weapon after all. With the sword in his hands, Marth walked further. Of course I followed him. I saw the blunette walking upstairs. But there was nothing upstairs, right? When I was sure the coast was clear I walked upstairs too. I pinched my eyes shut when the wooden step creaked. I hoped Marth hadn't heard me. Fortunately, he hadn't, but I had to be even more careful. The staircase ended at a door. What was behind it. Marth for sure, but why? It looked like an attic. Should I open the door? I slowly folded my hands around the doorknob. I tried to open the door, but it was closed. So Marth had locked the door. Questions were running through my head. The most of them began with either "what" or "why". The best option I could come up with was to listen. I lay my ear against the door and waited...

* * *

_Lucina's POV_

I got my consciousness back. Not again...Normally I would grab my head to ease the pain, but I was still tied up. The identity of the kidnapper gave a twist in the case. I was too shocked to see who did this to me. I must have fainted in shock. Not because who it was, but the motive he probably had.

'Ah...you're awake,' a voice said. I looked up, my eyes narrowed. The kidnapper made a light and fully revealed himself. The cerulean locks, the soft pale face, the eye-lined (whut?) eyes.

'You,' I snapped. 'Why? Why did you do this to me?' The Altean prince made a slight smirk.

'What do you think? You're my clone. I want to get rid of you.' I gasped. Just what I thought! This was anything but good. He stepped to me and dragged me over the floor at my wrists.

'Hey, you are dislocating my arm,' I said. I was struggling like a fish on land, since my feet and hands were attached.

'Your arm will be your least concern...' Marth said. 'Be quiet now.' He took my hands and tied them a second time, this time at a chair leg. He did the same with my feet. I did my utmost to break free, but struggling and writhing were no use.

'Struggle all you want, you won't escape,' Marth said. I slackened when I knew I was helpless.

'I demand you to let me go,' I said. 'You can't just kidnap someone.' The prince pulled Falchion out of his sheath. I gasped and became immediately quiet. My eyes grew in shock. I felt how the tip of the blade rested on my chest. The cold of the metal went through my clothes. My heart beat twice as fast, pumping the adrenaline (which I couldn't use) through my veins.

'HELP!' I yelped.

'Shut your mouth!' Marth hissed at me.

'Why would I? You are going to kill me!' shouted in panic. How was I going to save myself? I was kidnapped and held in a place where nobody could hear me, even if it was in the mansion.

'You're right, your life is over,' he said. He pressed the blade a bit, but didn't pierce it through my chest. Or at least not YET. My respiration was hurried, so was my heart rhythm. Tears welled up behind my eyes, but I fought them back. I didn't want to please him with my panic.

'You don't have to do this!' I shouted with a shrill, cracked voice. My eyes looked in Marth's eyes. I tried to give him a signal to make him change his mind. I thought it worked, because the blade wasn't resting on my chest anymore. I sighed in relief.

'See, you don't have to be this way,' I said, making a slight smile in gratitude. 'If you let me go, I will tell nobody.'

'Who said I was going to let you live?' Marth said, making my emotions turn back in panic.

'I don't want to die!' I shouted.

'I have done this before, and I will do it again,' Marth said, picking up a dusty fabric. My heart skipped a beat.

'D..done it before?' I asked. Marth showed me the fabric, which turned out to be a red blue cape.

'From my other clone, Roy of Pharae. Before the events of brawl happened, I eliminated him. Just like I'm going to eliminate you. You aren't just a clone, but people said you are the "better version" of me.' Unbelievable that he was a murderer! And I was going to be next. Marth placed his sword back on my chest. Oh Naga...get me out of this.

'Any last words, Lucina?' Marth asked, raising his sword. This was a moment everyone could recognise, without having experience. A deep feeling of hopelessness went through my body. I was about to die and I couldn't do anything. A tear escaped from my eye.

'Father...mother...Ike...Know that I'll always love you,' I said and closed my eyes, waiting until Marth would pierce Falchion through my heart.

**So yeah...you were right That one Mudkip and Evildragon1**

**-Pitta.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Ike to the rescue!

**The final chapter! I would like to thank all my reviewers. As well for all the reviews who were trying to improve my writing. And also all my loyal reviewers, such as That one Mudkip of course, but also Evildragon1 and Kirbyknight65.**

Marth let his sword come down, but just before the tip penetrated my chest, the door busted.

'What the...' Marth said confused and held his sword away. My eyes grew in joy. Oh my gosh... He came for me. A bear of a man stepped to the blue-haired psychopath with his golden sword in his hand. His face was full of anger.

'IKE!' I shouted. You had my gratitude Naga. Thanks sending him to save me.

'I fight for my friends,' Ike said, cutting through my ropes. I was free again! Marth started sweating.

'Oh hi...Ike...old buddy...this isn't what it looks like,' he said nervously. Marth blocked a swung from Ragnell.

'You'll get no sympathy from me!' Ike said, while trying to chop the prince's head off. Ragnell hit Marth in the shoulder and he collapsed with a cry of pain. He held his shoulder and tried to keep the blade off him. I just sat there, looking at the battle of the two. My brain was processing what happened. My heart rhythm was still fast and it took effort to stop trembling. I was horrified. Ike kicked Falchion out Marth's hand. The prince was helpless now. Ike raised his sword.

'You will pay for what you did to Lucina!' Ike shouted. Oh god...he was really trying to kill him. That wasn't right either!

'IKE! STOP!' I screamed desperately, extending my arm to the mercenary. Both blunettes gave me a confused look.

'He wanted to kill you,' Ike said.

'But this isn't the solution. Nobody deserves to die!' I didn't know why I was defending Marth, but I couldn't see someone lose his life. I was confused, frustrated and scared. This was too much, just too much. It didn't took long before I mentally broke down and collapsed.

* * *

_Ike's POV_

'Lucina!' I exclaimed when I saw the girl fall down. I rushed towards her, kneeling down. Marth took advantage of it and saw a way to escape.

'You're lucky this time,' I snapped. 'But wait until I get my hands on you!' My attention went back to Lucina. I patted softly her cheek.

'Hey...it's over...you can awake,' I said. After a few seconds, Lucina opened her eyes.

'I..Ike?' she asked, sitting up. She let out a deep sigh in relief.

'Oh really really thank you. If you didn't come, I would be dead now,' she said.

'You don't have to thank me. Seeing you alive is good enough for me,' I smiled. I suddenly got embraced by the princess. She started crying in shock.

'I don't want to leave you behind,' she sobbed. I swept a tear from her cheek.

'Don't cry, my girl. It's fine,' I reassured her. Lucina sniffed once and dried her eyes.

'See, much better,' I laughed.

'I'm sorry I didn't show up yesterday,' Lucina suddenly apologised. 'I was waiting before your room, but then Marth kidnapped me.' I looked up in surprise. Strange time to bring that up. But my room? I was sure I had written garden.

'But I was waiting in the garden...do you think Marth changed it when I asked him to give it to you?' I asked.

'Yeah, I think so. The word "garden" was crossed,' she answered.

'So you don't hate me?' I asked carefully. I saw a smile appear on Lucina's face.

'On the contrary. You mean much for me,' she blushed and hugged me. She didn't hate me! She didn't hate me!

'I wanted to say you that I really like you. And I mean like-like. And euh...' I Interrupted her with a kiss.

'So do I, Lucina. So do I,' I said back.

* * *

_Lucina's POV_

Telling my feelings for him was maybe the best thing I could do. And thank the gods he loved me back. We spent de whole night in the attic. We were talking to each other and Ike was most of the time trying to brighten me up from the whole clone-situation. And he succeeded, but his love back to me was already enough to make me smile. His arms were so muscular, his hands not too rough and his eyes deep as oceans.

The first thing we did when it was morning, was visiting with my parents. They were a bit worried, especially after I told the story, but they were mainly glad to see me back. They also thanked Ike for preventing my death. The next thing we did, was talking with Master Hand to report the situation. He reacted very serious. The vanishing of Roy was always a mystery for him. He called Doctor Mario, a newcomer who looked just like Mario, to do research. Marth was found in the forest near the mansion. He turned out to be mentally disturbed (fortunately healable). It was for everybody's sake to send him to a psychiatric hospital for at least three months. We were reassured he would be the old kind Marth again soon. I was merely glad I was save now. But my god, so much fuss for being just a clone...

**So, that's over. I thought I wouldn't make a sequel to this, but when Smash came out, a certain other character gets bullied. But this time...you will read it when I post it.**


End file.
